


Paparazzi

by voksen



Category: Death Note
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2009-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voksen/pseuds/voksen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Light smirks a lot when no one is looking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paparazzi

Light walks in to the rather disturbing sight of the task force gathered around a tabloid, heads pressed close together. From Matsuda, this is not unexpected, but for the rest --

He clears his throat, turning and shutting the door behind him a little more loudly than is probably strictly necessary.

When he looks back at them, Matsuda has the mag in his face - literally in his face, so that he has to lean back a couple inches to see clearly.

It isn't what he had thought it might be; nothing to do with Kira at all. It does, however, have to do with him: it's three blurry, terrible photographs, one of Misa with her arms around him, two of a kiss.

"Is it okay, Light?" Matsuda asks anxiously from behind the glossy pages.

Light laughs, casually, lightly. Around the tabloid - around Matsuda - he can see the others pretending to be working diligently. "It's fine, Matsuda," he says. "It was just a kiss. They already know I'm Misa's boyfriend."

He smiles into Matsuda's relieved face as he finally lowers the paper, pushes it onto the table by the door, and then visibly realizes that he's not doing anything useful, as usual.

"How about coffee?" Light suggests, and Matsuda nods, hurries off.

Picking up the tabloid again, Light flips idly through the pages, reading Misa's story. And, hidden from the the rest of the task force again, he lets himself smirk: facades, after all, are _meant_ to be seen; by the world, by the press, by the team - by Misa herself. It's what's behind them that really matters, and that, that's all his.


End file.
